deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaws vs. Sharktopus
' Backgrounder_(478).png|Venom Gia IMG_20181029_174218.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Jaws vs. Sharktopus Is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. It Features Jaws from the Movies/Book Titles of the Same name and Sharktopus also, Of Movies of the Same name.' Description Spielberg vs. Syfy It's a Battle Between the Deadliest of the Deadly which One of these 2 Fish Fiends 'will' Be sleeping with the Fishes...? Interlude Sharks, The Badasses of the Ocean They Eat Killer Whales for Breakfast! Um, Boomstick.. Killer Whales are Higher on the Food Chain to Sharks... ..I Was Talking about the 'Other' Sharks, Like these Mean Motherfuckers of the Ocean, Like Jaws, The Salt-Water Terror of Amity Beach-''' -And Sharktopus, The World's most Deadliest Ocean Hybrid Killing Machine. 'He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick-' -And It's our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out, Who would Win... A Death Battle! Jaws Nobody Knew where This Sand-Skinned Goliath Came from, Some Say From Uncharted Land, Others from the Deepest Depths of the Ocean. '''But, What They Didn't know Is That this Behemoth was Out there And there was One Way to describe it's Nature: Hungry and It's Name was.. Jaws. This Shark Is a Powerhouse Weighing In at 3-4 Tons and 10-Meters In Diameter, He Is a Deadly Killing Machine and For His Size Is Able to move at Staggering Speeds of 40-50 Miles Per Hour in Short Bursts of Speed and Even Dodge Bullet-Fire. And Somehow Jaws Is Smart enough to Scout entire Labyrinths and Mazes Perfectly with It's "Sonar" and It's also So Smart it's able to even.. Oh, I don't know Open doors with a Key-Card and Such. Well... Holy Shit. Jaws Is No Slouch when It just comes to Fighting.. Or Possibly Biting Either, His "Jaws" Are Able to Gnaw through Bone, Wood or Even Metal.. Or Even Fucking other Sharks Jaws Also has a Rough Sand-Skin which helps him Tank off Normal wounds Like Gunfire and Close Combat in the Water. Wha-? A Maw like this for a Shark like Jaws Is Impossible.. If His Bite Force is More Stronger as I've Calculated his Bite Force to be around Over 4000psi... Or 4-5 Tonnes of Pressure. Holy- Well, If Anyone Bops that Shark on the Nose, I'd Say you're gonna need More than a Life-Safer to Swim your way out Of this Shark, Because if you Do? May God help you. This Sharks Strength Is Insane, With a Single Jump he Can Capsize A Boat with His Weight, Can Bite Steel into Oblivion with his Jaws or Even Take on Creatures who were Built to Kill him. This Shark Is like the John Wick of the Ocean. "...We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat.." Jaws Is Incredible It's been Able to Wrestle with Crocodiles, Walruses and Killer Whales, Terrorized the Whole of Amity Beach, Killed a Giant Squid Twice! And Killed a Fucking Sperm Whale which Weighs 50 Tons! oh, And a Megalodon... WHICH WEIGHTS 100 FUCKING TONES?! WHAT THE FU-?! -He's Also Dodged Somehow Rockets/Torpedoes Which move 240/370mph and Mind you a Normal Shark would Blow up the Moment it is Introduced into the Water, Jaws kept this Up and Escaped these Torpedoes on different Occasions. Jaws May have Taken down a Building by Flooding and May Be the Top in the Food Chain, But it's also Got it's flaws, It's Sand-Skin gives It light Protection, Is Still Vulnerable to Gun Fire, Is Kinda A Glass Cannon and Keeps on Dying in every one of it's movies. But, Hey If it's still been Kicking for all These Years, Jaws Is Definitely one Ferocious Predator and May be The Top of the Food-Chain. "Smile you Son of a-Boom!" ..Probably. Sharktopus ..Do We Really Have to Do this...? Well Yeah, the Fan's Demand It I guess.. '-Sigh- The Things I do for these People..' Um, Boomstick.. You Do Literally Nothing... Shut Up! Oh, We're Recording? Is the Red Light supposed to be Blinkin-''' -''We at Screw-Attack are Experiencing Technical Dumbasses Please Stand By...-'' -Ehem- Anyways.. Long Ago In Mexico Yes I said That Correctly, The Government Created a Experiment that Would Be Useful to the Navy In Underwater Missions and Infiltration. '''This Special-Weapons Name Was the Terrifying Mexican Horror of the Deep and It was Called... Sharktopus, Out of Everything they Could've called it they Called it Sharktopus -Mumbling- I'd Have a Bear and A Crocodile I'd Call It Bearvodile... ..Okay, Anyways Seeing as It was a Special Weapon it was Always Supposed to Be On it's leash, Until a Plot-Device where He Became Sentient and Broke His Collar and Went on a Rampage Killing mostly everyone on the beach. And Turns out This Guy had a Bomb on Him which Exploded and Everything went back to Normal... Until another plot Devic- I mean Movie.. Yeah, Movie. Sharktopus is a Monster of Destruction it's Tentacles are Armed with Razor Sharp Claws used for Japping or Impaling, He can also with his Tentacles Pick up Large objects and such. He's a Very Smart Fucker, He was Able to use a Map to traverse His Environment.. Twice and Is Smart enough to Mimic Hand Gestures. Speaking of His Environment, Sharktopus has a Unique Feature some Ocean Movie Characters don't his Ability, Able to Breathe out of Water, he Can Breathe out of his Oceanic home for unlimited amounts of time and Only needs to go back when his opponent is. Sharktopus also Moves at the Speed of a Normal Shark of 40Mph in Short Bursts and Known to bite Through Solid Bone. Sharktopus also Has Enhanced durability, Sandskin and Even can Tank RPG Shot's. He's Insane when It comes to these Sorts of things, He's Killed the Unbeatable Whalewolf and Pterocuda in combat, Outran Boats, Tanked harpoons, Killed Multiple humans and Killed Sharks not to Mention Taking RPG's and Bullets. He's Not Perfect though, Like his Challenger he's still Vulnerable to Bullets, Sandskin Gives him Light protection and Being Bigger and Heavier makes him an Easy Target, like when He was Killed multiple times and Comes back Possibly stronger. But, Hey Even If you're not the most Original Thing in the World, It was Still Worth It... Alright, Now that's out of the Way.. That was Fucking annoy-''' ..Wait is It 'Still' Rolling? -Sharktopus Roars- Prelude Alright, The Combatants are Set let's End this Debate once and for all... '''It's Time for a De- SHARK BATTLE! Death Battle! *Pre-Fight* ---- Random Ass Beach, Summer Time It's a Beautiful Day on The Beach with the Sun out Far, Kids Eating Ice-Cream, Adults Tanning and So Forth. All Was Going Peaceful.. Until a Male Surfer took Lead to Be the First to Swim in the Water and Propelled himself on his Board, He Propelled himself until he was at least 35 Meters away from the shore, Then he Waited for a Wave to settle in. But, Instead of a Large Tectonic Plate of Water, He Felt a Slight Bump under his Board, He Thought of It as a Simple Low Wave, But then The Bump came Back more Rough this Time again He Thought it was a Wave, But that's when It changed when 4 or so Tentacles came out of the water, the Man Looked around Confused before.. He Was Vigorously Stabbed Into the water with A Gurgling Scream, Blood Polluting the Water with some shards of bone. The Suspect vanishing Into the Ocean with it's prey. ---- Under The Sea! Under The Sea! The SuspenseSuspet was Gnawing On It's victim Messily with Blood and Mangled body Parts spewing all Over the Ocean Floor with His Tentacles Jetting him Forward in the Water; This Powerful Beast was Sharktopus. Sharktopus Gnawed at the Last of the victim Until Downing it all, Until his Senses think It's time for another Victim, With that He Swam to the Surface his Dorsal Fin sticking Upwards from the Peak of the Water. This Time it was a Female Swimmer, She Was Swimming fluently across the Safety Line looking for Adventure, Her Blue Swimsuit gleaming in the Reflection of the Sun, Sharktopus swiped from the Bottom of the ocean Waiting for his Chance.. He Waited for the Right Moment to Strike, The Swimmer was Moving Farther and Farther away.. Until he Lunged! But, then Before he Knew it Someone or... Something Bit the Swimmer In half Right in Sharktopus Face, Limbs and Blood Polluted the Area and Quiet screams were heard from the shore's edge as large patters off feet began to scatter. She Suspect supposedly Gone. But It Was Right Under Sharktopus and It Headbutted him From Below, A Limb Still In It's mouth, This was the Famous Speilburg Classic; Jaws. The Two Looked at Each-other, Jaws Finishing his Last Victim and Sharktopus glaring at Him and then Jaws Narrowed his Eyes on the Next opponent, Or In his Case.. His Next Meal... *Fight!* Sharktopus Slashed at Jaws Three Times with his Tentacles, But Jaws with His More Superior Speed Dodged and Head-Butted Sharktopus and Tail-Slammed him into the Sandy Ground with A Loud Thud, Jaws Then Swam Towards Sharktopus and Was Weary if his Opponent still Draw Breath. Sharktopus Recovered and With his Tentacles Uprooted a Piece of Coral and Smashed It on Jaws Noggin With a Loud Thud, Jaws hit the Bottom of the Sea-Floor as Well, Fish Swimming away from these Unwary Vibrations. Sharktopus Lunged at Jaws Teeth Filled to the Brim sharp. Jaws Recovered and Upper-Cutted Sharktopus with His Tail and Bit his Fin leaving a Jagged Tooth in the Wounded Cartilage, Sharktopus Regained senses and Looked around, Seeing as his Opponent had Vanished He Looked around Moving Slowly. What he Didn't Know Is That Jaws Lunged from behind Sharktopus in a Shoal of Fish and Was About to Bite Him from behind About to give him an Edge, But Sharktopus Early Warning System Alerted Him and His Tentacles started Slashing and Jabbing at Jaws leaving minor Scars and cuts, Sharktopus turned around and Looked at Jaws of Which he Stared back Tentacles and Tails slowly Swaying. The Two Clashed and Bumped heads Before Falling on the Ground for a Few Seconds, But Sharktopus Regained Consciousness first and Decided he Needed to Move onto land for his Advantage so he could Scope out His Victim, With that He Picked himself Up with his Tentacles and Maneuvered himself over Coral and Rocks with some Passing Fish. ---- On Shore, The Beach It Was a Peaceful Day on the Beach, Most of Which Were Trying to Calm Down from the Encounter of the Shark-Filled Sight, Until Their Relaxation was Silenced when 8 Tentacles grappled itself onto the Beach and Reeled in the Other half of the Beast which Was Sharktopus, With that he Stabled himself with his Tentacles and unleashed Chaos. People and Children were Screaming while Sharktopus Ripped and Impaled Swimmers and Tanner in Half, The Sand dyed with Red in the Area from the Current Massacare, Heck even the Life-Guard tried to flee only to have his Face Jabbed inwards. But, What Sharktopus didn't know Is that a Dorsal Fin was Making It's Way to The Shallows behind Him and Before He Knew It... ..Jaws Straight up Jumped out of the Water And Gnawed on Sharktopus Nape, Causing Sharktopus to Spin Around and Shake Frantically as Jaws Sunk his Jaws (Hee-hee..) In Deeper causing Red-Black blood to spew on the Sandy Floor. Sharktopus with Little Time to Think Knew He Had to He Had to Get this Creature off of Him, Or Else he'd be the Shark Food, Jaws Still with his Teeth sinking in Didn't know of this and Before he Knew It, Sharktopus Launched itself Back into the Water with a Loud Splash. ---- The Ocean, Caves Sharktopus did a Death-Roll and Shook Jaws Off on some Rock and Coral dealing Some Critical Damage And With That Sharktopus Bit Jaws on the Neck with Surprising Force dealing some Blood-Loss, Jaws Tail-Slapped Sharktopus in the Jaw and Fled into the Caves at Surprising Speed. Sharktopus Followed Inside as It Followed It's Smell, Using his Intellect once again Sharktopus Probed around the Inside of the Cave the Only Sources of Light being Holes and Cracks in Nooks and Cranny's Overall He Was Fighting Blind, His only Senses were his Sense of Smell.. Until... ... A Wounded Squid Flew Past him Seeing as the Creature was Terrified It Inked itself and Jetted into the Far Regions of the Cave, Putting Sharktopus blind Now Screwing up It's senses, From this Point Sharktopus Knew Exactly What was Going on.. It was being Led into a Trap. Within the Corner of Light a Pair of Teeth gleamed in the Shine of the Light, These Were Noneother Than Jaws, Sharktopus albeit Not focusing on it's senses knew It was In danged So It Readied it's Teeth, Turned around.. And Then it all went Black. ---- Caves, Unknown A Loud Snapping and Zooming through the Water sound Is Heard and 4-5 Slash Noises are Followed Ended by a Large Snap of Teeth against Cartilage. ---- Caves, Unknown Two Zooming Sounds are Heard, Then a Large Snap of Teeth is Heard again This Time with another Bite following afterwards, following with a Tail-Slap and a Rumble of rocks. ---- Caves, Unkno- You Get the Idea.. Slashing Noises Are Heard once again with Large bangs against Rock and Coral even a Jabbing noise, Then It was Silenced with a Large Tail-Slap and a Bite which Collided with a Slash sound and Ended finally with a Pull and Blood Spewing Effect... ..All was Quiet. ---- Caves, Outside A Large Banging Noise was Heard against the Outside of the Cave, Then Another with some Rocks falling this Time, Then Finally the Ice broke when Jaws literally Rammed Sharktopus out of the Cave busting a Hole into the Outer Murky Blue. Sharktopus Got Sent Flying back With wounds this Time and One-Short of a Tentacle, Jaws Appeared as Well This Time with a Large Gash across his Eye and some Slash Wounds, The Two Readied for Combat once More and Charged. ---- Ocean, Deep Blue Sharktopus With all It's Power Lunged at Jaws, Jaws Evaded and Retaliated with a Bite on the Nose, Followed with a Spin and a Throw, Sharktopus Countered by Grabbing Jaws Tail and Biting his Side-Fin before Ripping it off. Jaws Shook in Pain and Bit One of Sharktopus Tentacles off Again, Sharktopus Roaring in Pain. Sharktopus at this Moment had Enough, He Wanted to kill this Shark, He didn't just want to Kill it.. He Wanted to Massacre it. Until... Jaws Vanished. Sharktopus Looked around In the Deep Blue Water of Murkiness, Jaws Wasn't there.. Until a Shadowy-Blue Figure Skimmed across the Water behind Sharktopus, He Looked around to See nothing there, Until something Bit his Side. Sharktopus Looked behind to Only Catch the Glimpse of a Blackish Blue Shadow, Until something Bit off one of Sharktopus Tentacles again, Sharktopus Roared in pain and Turned around shakily this Time, He Looked in all different directions he was Capable of.. Until it hit him... Is this what Fear Felt like...? .... ... .. But, Before He Could React The Shadow Came Back And Ambushed, This Shadow was Jaws and he Bit Sharktopus So Hard he Got sent Flying out of the Water and Sharktopus with a Roar Crashed back Into the Water before Floating Back to The Surface. Sharktopus now had a Huge Hole in his Stomach and Lost a Lot of Blood, And His Life was Ending Quickly, He Thought He Would Die Peacefully and Sink down to the bottom of the ocean, Until He Felt a Bone-Chilling Sensation in the Water. Before he Knew It He Saw a Familiar Dorsal Fin hit the Surface and Move Slowly Towards him before Building Momentum causing a Small Wave to Follow... From this Point Sharktopus Knew what this Sensation was... This was Not Water currents.. This Is What Fear Felt Like before A Loud Crunch Noise was Heard before the Whole Screen Went To Black at this point.. It was Over. *K.O!* Sharktopus Octopus-Half Sunk to the Bottom of the Ocean, Silently landing on the Sandy-Floor by some Coral.. Before Jaws comes Back and Grabs the Rest Beach, Random Ass A Reporter on the Beach Was Interviewing the After-Math.. This Is What She Had to Say. "A Terrible Catastrophe Has Hit the Coast of America, As Two Large Shark Figures Have Killed around a Couple of Unidentified Victims, People say One was a Shark and An Octopus, the Other Just a Shark, Here-" She said Turning to a Figure "We Have a Witness on the Crime with Me Mr. Bass, Mr. Bass what would you say on this?" as She pointed her Mike to the Figure. Results... Of All the Stupid, Asinine, Shark-Jumping Bull-Shi-''' Sharktopus Is an Incredible Fighter, But Jaws Had Him Out-Matched, He Could Use His Environment more Fluently, Was Smaller and Was Way Faster than Sharktopus, If anything He was Just Lucky to even Catch up with Him. '''I Guess... I mean Jaws has Killed a Giant Squid And Other Sharks Larger than Jaws Meaning he had No Problem Dealing with Them Both at the Same Time, Not To Mention Jaws has the Better Strength being Able to throw a Sperm-Whale while Sharktopus has Trouble lifting a Simple Whale-Wolf. And Jaws has A Lot more Experience with Bullet and Rocket Fire Being able to Outrun Torpedoes on Multiple Occasion, Sharktopus at Best Is Just a Peak Shark with some Enhanced attributes and Jaws Is Clearly Something Above that. Yeah, Sharktopus Is Not a Normal part of this World so He'd be Very Limited to The Environment he's In only Relying on his Brute Force and Senses, In fact Sharktopus had a Major Advantage Jaws Didn't Being able to walk on land Freely, Even So Jaws would've just used his Smarts to turn the odds in his favor like being able to bring Sharktopus back into the water to continue their clash. Being Able to Lift 50-100 Ton Monsters Jaws would've also Over-Powered Sharktopus, not to Mention He Was Able to Bite through Solid Metal a Feat Sharktopus Never Achived.. Believe me We've watched them, Just one Good Bite And Sharktopus would've been doomed from the very start. Overall I think Sharktopus Jaw's Dropped. The Winner Is Jaws! FUCK YEAH! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles W Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:"Fish" Themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature vs Science" Themed What-If Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles